Thunder Seeker
by Rozinita
Summary: In the next generation of Fairy Tail are two very identical twins; daughters of Lucy and Laxus Dreyar, Aya and Amaya. When their father apparently 'dies' in a failed mission, Amaya finds herself doing anything she can in her power to find out the truth. She meant anything, even risking losing her own life. /OC'S/


**Author's Corner - **

**_BACK FROM THE GRAVES (now Dead) IS NOW DISCONTINUED. _**Sorry, I just didn't feel that spark of excitement when I think about it anymore. :/ But in place of that story is this one! _This story will contain OC's._

**Summary - **In the next generation of Fairy Tail are two very identical twins; daughters of Lucy and Laxus Dreyar, Aya and Amaya. When their father apparently 'dies' in a failed mission, Amaya finds herself doing anything she can in her power to find out the truth. She meant anything, even risking losing her own life.

**Ages (this is important) - **

Aya Dreyar - 15 (younger than Amaya by 2 minutes)

Amaya Dreyar - 15

Kyoko Dragneel - 16

Mizu Fullbuster - 9

Jason McGarden - 11

Drake Justine - 20

Suzuki Justine - 8 months

Nathan Fernades - 18

Mandaka Fernades - 15

**Disclaimer - I own nothing but the oc's. ;)**

* * *

_the people we are today_

"Come on nee-san! I want to play with mommy!" shouted an 8 year old pink cheeked brown eyed blonde. Her older sibling stared hard at her father Laxus, noting that for some reason he seemed down. His head was in his hands and his cherished fur lined coat was laying on the ground.

_"Wow, that's amazing! I want you to teach me how to do that!"_

"What about daddy? He seems lonely." her big blue eyes flashed uncertainty.

_"Look, I made my first lightning bolt!"_

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Who cares? He's not even worth playing with because he's no fun at all." Grabbing a hold of her hand she led the way through the garden to their mother, Lucy who was relaxing under the shade of a large oak tree.

_"Someday, I'm going to be the strongest mage alive!"_

The two children and the adult laughed all day and played various games while not noticing the fierce blue orbs staring them down like prey.

_"Isn't that cool? I changed my lightning into a different color!"_

As they played, the man stood up and slid his coat back on then left sight range. In his large right hand held a crumbled SS-class mission sheet.

_"Goodnight, daddy. I love you. Teach me again tomorrow?"_

He let out a weak chuckle, "Sorry toots, maybe just not today."

* * *

Amaya's sea blue eyes glinted dangerously as the glass cup in her hand shattered to little shards, the glass pieces cutting her skin. Her hand flared in pain but she ignored it, her teeth clenched tight together.

Aya looked over at her twin older sister(By two minutes) as she laid her head on the bar counter, "What's wrong Am?" she mumbled lazily as the hot sun scorched her back.

She returned the look but with an angried look, "What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong!" she hissed, "Dad hasn't been back yet!"

"What about it?"

"He was supposed to come back home _two weeks _ago!" Amaya exclaimed, throwing her bloodied hands up into the air for a more dramatic effect. The blonde then leaned back towards the counter, her long silky golden hair flowing down her back, reaching her waist.

The younger sibling thought for a moment as it finally sunk into her mind, "Oh yeah! Sorry Am. Toootaally forgot about that. Wasn't he supposed to teach you sky magic or something when he got back?" She scratched the back of her head nervously.

Amaya nearly facepalmed, "Laxus doesn't even know sky magic! He knows _lightning _magic. He's a 2nd generation lightning dragon slayer." The thunder mage slammed her hands onto the bar counter, fracturing it in the process, "You know what. You're no help at all. I'm going to talk to mom."

She watched her sister leave over to a table occupied by two bookworms, two idiots, and a swordswoman, "Hey, you forgot to say bye." Aya noted, "But bye."

Amaya slid onto a chair beside her mother who looked up from her manuscript, placing her pen behind her ear, "You need something Am?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"What is it?" Amaya noticed everyone else at the table left to do something else, obviously wanting to give the two some mother and daughter time. She smiled a bit at their actions. _Thanks. _

The younger blonde fidgeted with her index fingers, "Do you miss dad?" She saw her mother flinch a bit at the question.

"Yes, of course I do. Why's that?"

"He hasn't come back.. He was supposed to teach me." Amaya replied looking into her hazel chocolate brown eyes, suddenly making her own orbs look dull. _Ay's lucky to inherit mom's eyes._

Before Lucy could say anything, the doors burst open by a skinny ordinary looking man. Everyone in the guild turned to look at him and Amaya noticed that he was shaking and sweating with nervousness.

"I-I have an a-a-anoucement to make..." He began to shake more, fearing what the guild members would do to him, "L-Laxus Dreyar has died.."

A moment of silence washed over the guild. Amaya was the first to break it as she stood up, her chair toppling over onto the ground, "W-What do you mean? Why are you telling me that he's dead!" Her eyes began to tear up as well as her mother's.

"N-no, it wasn't me who killed him. I swear! I'm just a messanger and was told to tell the Fairy Tail guild! I have nothing to do with this!"

She stepped forward and the man stepped back, scared to death. Her eyes burned with anger. Lucy grabbed her daughter's hand, weeping, "Am, don't..!"

"You shouldn't be here! It should be father standing here right now, telling us that he's the best because he completed a mission Gildarts could not!" Amaya cried. Anger took over her and she eletrocuted the man, sending him unconcious. She then bent over onto her knees, grief taking over her body.

Aya stepped towards her mother and sister, her chocolate orbs tearing up as well, "C-Come on..You're talking about the wrong person, right?"

Amaya put her face in her hands, "No, he didn't die! He was supposed to...teach me on how to become stronger and..." she trailed off pushing herself into Lucy's arms for comfort.

"Laxus... He was my teacher, my father, my _kin._" The guild members too then began to come up and comfort the three but Amaya quickly got out of the ginormous pile of people. She clenched her hands, turning her knuckles white.

Her voice full of determination and sadness, she announced, "I'm going to find him and prove that he's still alive. He's stronger than that and we all know it."

Everyone began to smile and cheer her on, "That's the spirit!"

"You go, girl!" Her mother and sister looked at her, smiling, "You can do it Am."

"I knew you wouldn't stay upset for long."

Once the crowd went silent, Amaya bit her lip and her eyes guilty, "But I won't be coming back until I find him."

"If that is so, then I shall remove your guild mark." They all turned to see Master Makarov standing on the stair rail. Her eyes widened and she quickly panicked, "But I didn't do anything wrong! Why are you removing it?"

He sighed, "It is for your safety. Other guilds may target you for you bear the mark of Fairy Tail. It will only be temporary and will reappear when you step back into the guild hall."

She put her hand on the place where her heart would be, "Thank kami, I thought that I did something bad." The master began to stroll towards her and she held out her right thigh where her golden guild mark was. Blood rushed up to the master's head as he shakily held out his hand and took it away.

"I will cheer you on from within the guild and hope you the best of luck for your search for you father. Be safe, Amaya."

She nodded, "I will." and then she took off, leaving the guild waving bye to Lucy and Aya.

* * *

**Author's Corner - **I hope you like it. I know it's kind of rushed, but I literlly had 30 minutes to write it. xD Please note any mistakes you find. :)

**Question - **Would you prefer quicker smaller updates or slower longer updates?

**Please check out my other stories!**

_-Karma_


End file.
